Worshipping his Witch
by wildonce
Summary: They built a life together, had an epic love that defined who he was. And now he's waiting and building their dream. All while trying to deal with changing circumstances and getting reaquainted with the dearly departed. A Harry/Hermione fluff.


He felt the same as always when he woke – the same but different. Still himself but not as he had been before. The tickle of soft grass rather than the brush of worn cotton sheets, nothing but the gentle sound of the wind rather than soft puffing breaths hitting his chest and the constant low-level buzz he'd had since one of the boys' pranks went off a little too close, loose muscles that felt new instead of the constant ache in his left shoulder from the war and a stiffness that time had brought. Harry found the changes refreshing but frightening at the same time.

Being still Harry, it didn't take him long to move. The damp sweet smelling grass and the comfort it gave could only hold off his curiosity for so long before it demanded, in that way it had for as long as he could remember, that he investigate. Standing with an ease he hadn't managed in years, his sharp green eyes surveyed the scene. The meadow was exactly as he remembered- shin-length grass stretching out in all directions until reaching a tall border of fir trees, the trickle of a stream in the distance which you could hear if you really strained, the smell of wild flowers and summer days tickling his nose. They had loved it at first sight, nice and private, hidden but not isolated.

Not to far from his position, near the south end of the meadow a massive pile of logs sat. Breathing in deeply, Harry let a slow smile creep across his face. He had best get started. She would be along soon and if the past twenty-six years had taught him anything, it was that you didn't keep her waiting.

* * *

Not for the first time Harry thanked his lucky stars that his birthday fell during Hogwarts summer hols. While for years it had been a day he would have given anything to forget now it was something he cherished, the one day where he could guarantee all those he loved would come together. It was a day to bask in the joys of his life, his family and friends. He couldn't imagine it without his boys – Teddy and CJ creating havoc but not nearly as much as James and Sirius.

"Dad…Dad! Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna are here," he heard Sirius bellow from the front of the house. Despite the lessons they – and all the Hogwarts professors – had tried to teach him about 'inside voices', Sirius still only came at one volume. "They've brought presents!"

Chuckling at his son's enthusiasm and ability to sound just like he had at four when he was fourteen Harry quickly finished drying his hands, throwing the dish towel onto the scarred table that dominated their kitchen before heading out towards the back garden. When he'd stayed here as a teen he hadn't had any idea of the massive garden Grimmauld Place boasted, but now he couldn't picture the house without it. Many memories had been made in this garden; many birthdays spent enjoying both the weather and the company.

"Happy Birthday mate," Ron said clapping him on the back with the hand not holding his chilled Butterbeer. "Siri took the presents, told Luna not to give 'im them but you know what she's like," Ron explained with an apologetic look.

"No problem, 'Mione will round them all up," Harry answered with a laugh. "You bring the twins?"

"Yeah, they're off looking for Wrackspurts or something in your apple tree. Doubt they'll come out 'til there's cake involved," he answered looking off towards the towering tree with a content expression. It was one Harry hadn't seen during their Hogwarts years but that his best mate sported almost always these days.

Ron took off in the direction of Bill after a little more conversation and Harry was left standing just outside the backdoor looking out at the sea of his family. Red hair was dotted everywhere mixed in with the black and brown of the non-blood Weasleys. There were even a few hints of blonde in the form of Luna who was chatting with an equally blonde Fleur and Draco, who was caught in what appeared to be a very serious discussion with his Hermione.

As if feeling his eyes on her Hermione turned and gave him a smile that still managed to make his heart beat just a little faster. There had been a time when he'd thought he wouldn't get to see that smile again. Deciding that Malfoy had had enough attention for the moment Harry set off towards his wife, only making it six steps before one of his boys crashed into him.

"Dad, will you come help? James and Siri have pranked Freddie and I can't get him to change back," CJ explained, his frustration polluting the air between them. Charles John, little CJ was the youngest of their kids and the most like Hermione in temperament, though he looked even more like Harry than Sirius which both him and Hermione had thought impossible until it happened. He was the little defender in the family, be it some obscure Magical Creature or Kreacher he focused on, CJ gave it everything just like his mum. He had yet to come up with his own brand of S.P.E.W but at thirteen he still had time.

CJ had been a surprise just like all the boys had been. Up until he had come to live with them Harry hadn't even considered the idea that Teddy would be his son. A beloved and treasured godson definitely but more hadn't even seemed an option to him. Harry wouldn't change it for the world though, wouldn't give up the amazing opportunity he and Hermione had to raise such an amazing boy as their son. Teddy wasn't even two and a half yet when James Lyle had come barrelling into the world, over two months early but already so bursting with life. He had dark hair like Harry but it was thankfully a little more manageable, his mum's chocolate eyes always open wide and observing everything. Everyone who had known his namesake assured the proud parents that little James was most definitely living up to the name. He was their little prankster, getting into more trouble than any other kid could ever have. Or so they had thought. Sirius Severus, born two years after his brother was even more of a trouble maker. When she had found out she was pregnant again 'Mione had quickly put to rest any ideas he had of Marauder names, declaring that she had more grey hair at twenty-two than her mum had had at forty.

Harry never did manage to reach Hermione. The rest of the party had been filled with changing people back from various animal forms that James and Sirius had managed to think up and discussions about the joy of Hogwarts with Bill and Arthur. George and Ron both looked on with ill disguised dread on their faces, their kids being quite a bit younger and not having reached the stage where they make you want to rip what little hair you have left clean out. It wasn't until he had said goodbye to the last of their friends and watched as Hermione herded the boys back out into the garden to help clear up that he noticed it. Sitting smack dab in the middle of the scratched kitchen table was a picture, a bottle green bow stuck to the top left hand corner. Moving forward so he could reach out and pick it up Harry's curiosity was piqued. It was a muggle photo, the trees and grass not having that shimmer and slight sway of movement that a wizard photo would have even on a windless day. Knowing that he knew the location but unable to think of exactly where that knowledge came from, he turned the thin photo over in his hand not expecting to see anything but finding the precise writing he'd learnt years ago on the back.

_I think 18 years of planning is quite enough so I've bought us the beginnings of our dream. Now all we need to do is build it._

_Happy 35__th__ Birthday Harry,_

_ Love always,_

_ Hermione_

* * *

"Don't you want to come and explore? To see everything that's here?" Lily asked from behind him. Harry didn't turn round, continuing to saw into the thick wood, his back aching from his position bent over the cutting table. "There's so much to see, so many _people _who want to see you. We've room for you at ours, Sirius has always had a room in his house for you as well."

Brushing the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve Harry resisted the urge to sigh out loud, having managed to contain all previous urges to internal mutterings. It had been a few days since he had arrived, one less since everyone who loved him had come to welcome him. His mum and dad, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Fred, Andromeda, Dumbledore, Hagrid and even Hedwig. They had seemed shocked at finding where exactly he had arrived and what he was doing. They'd been even more shocked when he refused to leave the Meadow, not wanting to visit their homes but instead staying here and building _their_ cabin.

Seeing the expressions of disbelief and poorly hidden sympathy of every face Harry had decided to not even attempt an explanation. Instead he just repeated the same phrase over and over.

"I'm waiting on Hermione," Harry answered his mother. Raising his arm once again to wipe the sweat that was dripping down from his hair and into his eyes, he almost missed the pleading look Lily shot at the other figure standing with them under the pulsing sun.

"Harry you can't know how long-," James started but was quickly interrupted. He had heard this argument many, many times since he had arrived.

"She won't be long," Harry stated in a tone that made it clear that line of conversation was closed. He'd learnt it years earlier when James had started walked, perfected it when Sirius had followed. Having used it for years of his children he knew it worked.

Giving into the urge he'd been fighting, he let loose an impressive sigh before looking at the two figures standing in behind him. He did want to spent time with them- with everyone- but he wasn't going to fold on this. He had forever to get to know them, to learn everything he had wanted to know about them since he could remember, but he only had a short time to do this. "You could always stay and help," he offered with a shrug."

He was sure everyone had been expecting him to offer the option of staying the other day. It hadn't felt right though, he still needed time to adjust to this new situation. Of course Hedwig had needed no invitation, quickly perching herself on a log and folding her head under her wing.

"Alright," James answered straight away before turning to Lily with a proud expression on his face. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that, everyone had been right. Clearly James Lyle had a lot more in common with his Grandpa than his pranking ability.

"Oh we would love that," Lily smiled, "we'll help with whatever we can."

"Yeah, whatever you need Har, but eh... what exactly are you building?"

* * *

Being disguised was really disconcerting Harry decided. Having everyone ponder your where abouts while sitting right next to them was even more so. Not that he would or was even in a position to complain about it considering all the hassle Mrs Weasley had been put through just because he was there. Given the choice though he would have much rather not attended the wedding at all. Everyone would have been safer that way and he wouldn't have had to listen to people debate the likelihood of him living out the week, though that was better than listening to them discuss his history and the death of his parents. If this is what weddings were like Harry couldn't see himself attending many more.

"Brooding?"

Spinning round at the sound of the familiar voice Harry came face to, well face to chest with Hermione. Quickly diverting his gaze upwards to the delicate face framed by fly-away curls Harry found she looked just as miserable as he did.

"Pull up a chair," he offered while patting the cushion of the one to his left and smiling at his friend. "Not quite what I expected," he admitted as she moved closer to the offered seat.

"Hmm," Hermione muttered as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress and sat down, "I just can't seem to relax with all these unknown people milling around."

Nodding his agreement Harry looking out onto the dance floor and couldn't see one person he actually recognised. It was disconcerting to say the least for the wizard, who when not at Hogwarts was almost always secreted away at some safe location.

"Do you ever just want to run away? Get away from all of this? Just us and nobody else," he asked looking back to Hermione. She had been looking out at the guests as well but turned to face him when he spoke. She had a glowing smile on her shining lips and a far away look in her brown eyes that Harry was positive he hadn't ever seen before. That was all the answer he needed and he loved Hermione even more for it, while other people would have wasted time with words she was already off in her head imagining it - creating that place just for the two of them.

"Something in the country I think, no one around for miles. Quiet," she mused.

"A house or something though, I'm not much for camping," Harry added quickly bumping into her side. Hermione laughed at his bad joke just as she nodded.

"A cottage then? With ivy growing up the walls and wide windows that we would always have open."

"Not a cottage," Harry scoffed. "Cottages are for old ladies. No what we'll have is a cabin, strong and sturdy," Harry joked in his most manly voice.

"A cabin sounds nice, strong and sturdy but still small," Hermione agreed and the faraway look took over again.

"Yeah just a kitchen, bathroom, sitting room and bedroom. Perfect for us, I'd do all the cooking but you with your 'O' in Herbology could sort out the garden."

Everything and everyone around them faded away leaving them to plan out every detail of their cabin, from what they would use to build it – logs- to how many books Hermione was allowed – "We need to fit a sofa and such into the living room Hermione! One bookcase, two at a push". They had just started planning the exact size of the porch when the shouts started. Reality came back with a crash and for the next few hours Harry thought of nothing but getting Hermione, Ron and himself someplace safe.

Later that night lying on the cold hard floor of Grimmauld Place Harry lost himself in the dream of a quiet life tucked away with just Hermione. It seemed so far away, unattainable for someone like him. His future didn't hold such things, he was sure of it. The thought was nice though, it kept him warm.

It took him a long time to realise that it wasn't the dream of two friends.

* * *

By the time a week had passed Harry's hands which had returned to pristine condition when he arrived, were callused and cut. James's weren't much better and Lily had given up on the actually building, deciding to provide refreshments and helpful comments instead. Today the red-haired witch was entirely absent leaving the two Potter men to toil alone.

"Your mum goes to visit Snape on Wednesdays and you know what he's like. Would hold it against her for eternity if she didn't show this week, probably kick up enough fuss as it is 'bout her leaving early when we felt you last week." Throughout the explanation James had kept his usual care-free smile on his face leading Harry to believe, or at least hope that any differences between the pair had been solved. Or at the very least were ignored. It wasn't a topic he wanted to dip too deep into.

"Sounds like Snape," Harry muttered as he hammered yet another nail into place.

"So it's been a week," James began and Harry nodded cautiously. "Ready to explore a bit yet? Come see the house or just leave the Meadow for awhile?"

"I'm waiting on Hermione," Harry replied.

"'Course you are. Had to ask or Lily would have had my arse," James answered with accepting shrug and a sheepish smile. Harry found that his father was an easy man to be around, knowing when to push and when to let things be. That didn't mean he didn't do each and everything his wife requested of him, no matter how futile he knew it to be. "Now on to more interesting things, are you ever going to tell us about this 'Hermione'? I'm just _dying _ for some details."

Laughing at the bad joke, Harry shrugged knowing that his dad would take that as agreement. He'd learnt a lot about his parents since he arrived and was beginning to love them for the people they were and not just as his long lost parents. It was difficult at times though, seeing his children so clearly in the mannerisms of both James and Lily had knocked him off guard more than once. That shrug and half apologetic, half cocky smile his dad had just used was pure James and he like Sirius seemed to not be able to help but shout most of the time. Lily had this way of tugging on her ear when she was thinking hard over something that CJ used. He couldn't count the times Hermione had pushed his hand away from an angry red ear when they were discussing creature rights.

"Well me and your mum grilled Padfoot and Moony for all they knew so I guess I want to hear all about you two together – your first kiss, first date, the proposal, the wedding. Everything!"

"Well," Harry started drawing out the word just to see the pleading look James shot him, "one of those never happened and two happened at the same time. So I guess I'll tell you about that," Harry laughed. The enthusiasm of the other man was catching and Harry liked the idea of reliving one of the best moments of his life.

* * *

"Harry, there are other people! Other people hurt, other people who want to see you and see that you're alright. Hermione isn't the only one!"

Harry didn't respond, couldn't really see the point when he'd just be repeating what he had been saying for the past four days. Clearly they weren't listening. Obviously they didn't understand. Nobody seemed to understand that it all felt hollow, so utterly pointless, while Hermione was lying unconscious in the over crowded Hospital Wing. Four days she'd been unconscious, four days since the Final Battle, since Hermione had stepped in front of a curse aimed at him. It had all been over, he'd gone to die only to live and kill Voldemort but still not have what he wanted. When he killed Voldemort the Death Eaters hadn't dropped their wands like he'd expected, not all of them at least. Some had but the rest seemed to be consumed with rage. They'd been like the Japanese Kamikaze pilots Harry had read about while he was still at the Muggle primary near the Dursleys, all stupidity, false honour and determination. He of course had been their number one target and they would have got him too if not for his Hermione.

Everyone seemed to think it was some combination of obligation, grief and guilt that had kept him glued to her side since she had hit the floor of the hall. They hadn't even been able to get him to let go of her prone form long enough to levitate her to the hospital wing, finally giving in and just letting Harry carry her. The weight of her, the heat and _thump thump_ of her heart pushing blood through her body had been the only thing he could focus on. He wasn't sure how he'd react if they took that away from him.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm listening," he replied even though he wasn't. You didn't admit to Miss Ginevra Weasley that you were ignoring her, not if you liked your eyebrows. Squeezing Hermione's hand tighter Harry half leaned, half crawled over her to brush some of that bushy, untameable hair from her eyes. He wanted nothing in the way of them when she woke up, wanted to be the first thing she set eyes on. Harry placed yet another light kiss against her lips before he pulled back and plonked into his seat, his hand never leaving or even loosening his hold.

The sharp inhale from Ginny who was still standing by the door almost didn't even register with him. She would have to get used to it, they all would because after all he had fought for Harry had no intention of hiding just what he felt for Hermione. She was his witch, had been probably since they were eleven but this year had brought it to his attention. They had both known they were just waiting, waiting for the end of the war, waiting to go back to Hogwarts, waiting to be together. He hadn't been waiting for this though, for four days staring at a cursed Hermione. It wasn't meant to be like this.

"What was that? You and Hermione don't kiss," Ginny spluttered her footsteps almost as loud as her voice as she strode over to the bed. Harry didn't bother to turn around not wanting to take his eyes off Hermione and still stupidly hopeful that Ginny would leave them be. "Well?"

"Leave it Gin," a voice called from the door. Harry had never been so grateful to hear Ron's voice in his life. Turning to face his bruised best friend Harry gave him a small smile and received one in return before Ron's gaze was drawn to the figure lying in the bed. Seeing the look of his friends face Harry thought that he needed to correct himself. Someone did understand, maybe not exactly the way he did but Ron got it. As much as Harry and Hermione were a duo Harry, Ron and Hermione were the Golden Trio and that meant a hell of a lot more than people realised.

"Will you stay? I could…I could sleep if you were here," Harry explained to Ron. Usually he would blush at admitting something like that but he didn't have any spare emotion to use for embarrassment at the moment.

"Sure mate," Ron replied before limping forward and dropping into the seat on the opposite side of the bed. Harry felt reassured by the way his eyes didn't leave Hermione at all either. For the first time in four days Harry relaxed knowing that someone was keeping an eye out and quickly drifted to sleep.

It was raised voices that woke him, Weasley raised voices. Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Bill all seemed to be there arguing over him and wondering just what was happening between the two adopted family members. Hearing all the different opinions Harry decided it was in everyone's best interest if he was still asleep. Ron, who had shared a dorm with him for six years didn't seem fooled though and subtly convinced his bickering family to leave with him.

"Glad they finally stopped," a voice croaked. Harry's eyes flew open, his body flying for the chair at the same time.

"You're awake!," he cried looking into brown eyes he had been dying to see again. "You're finally awake!"

Smiling and nodding her agreement Hermione reached her hand up ad placed it against his cheek. Still looking right into those chocolate eyes Harry covered her small hand with his own, holding it place.

"It's over for good," she said the hoarseness of her voice not hiding the joy that Hermione derived from the simple statement. Nodding his agreement Harry was blown away by the smile that overtook her face, it was so blindingly beautiful to him. Despite knowing that now was not the time – that questions needed to be asked and answered, that he should get a doctor, get their friends – Harry couldn't stop himself. Leaning down he covered her lips with his own.

It wasn't what he'd imagined their first kiss to be, and he had put more than a little thought into it over the past few months. It'd be just after he killed Voldemort, him turning round and her just being right there, their lips linking and him devouring her. Or it could be the morning after, he would wake up and she would be sitting beside his bed, her hair flying around in a mysterious breeze and her eyes glowing with happiness. That particular fantasy didn't stop at just kisses, most didn't if he was honest. This was perfect, more soft and sweet than fire and searching hands but just then it was perfect.

Pulling back just enough for their foreheads to still be linked Harry inhaled her breath and just savoured the moment. They could start their life now, their life together. All he had dreamed about could be real, everything he had thought wasn't for him could happen if he worked for it.

"Will you marry me?" The words were blurted out, torn from his throat without having journeyed from his brain first but Harry couldn't find it in him to regret them. It was what he wanted. He was glad they were so close though; glad that he couldn't really see her expression.

"Can we live in the cabin?"

"Yeah, we can live anywhere you want. Anywhere. I'll build you a million cabins, even let you call it a cottage," Harry rambled. It was the last thing he had expected her to ask.

"How can I say no to that," Hermione whispered and he could hear the smile in her voice. Still he didn't react knowing that his precise Hermione would want to say it right. "Yes Harry James Potter, I'll marry you."

He kissed her then and this one was pure fire.

* * *

Harry had decided everyone must be giving him some time alone with his parents, time to get to know them. Either that or they were waiting for him to come to them. He understood that, was grateful for it in most cases but that didn't stop him running a bet with his dad on who would be the first to break. Even since they had started helping with the cabin his days were filled with James and Lily while his nights were spent mainly alone. Harry had put his money on Sirius – "Ha! Clearly you have yet to see the way my Lily flower keeps Padfoot in line!"- while James had gone for Dumbledore – "He's regressed even further, I swear! Like a giant, bearded five year old. It's really disturbing!" Harry hadn't even considered the one who came to see him first, just as evening was becoming night and he was settling down for another night under the stars. His dad hadn't mentioned her either and Harry had learnt that James mentioned almost every thought that went through his head so Harry was sure he hadn't considered the witch either. It was the obvious choice though when you thought it out.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said with a smile when she was finally in speaking distance. Harry had watched her from his place by the fire his dad had spelled before he left, deciding that setting the kettle to boil over the flames was a better idea than going to met her. He had his magic here, his wand always in his holster but both Lily and James seemed to want to do things for him, things like spelling a fire. Being a father, Harry could understand.

"Hey Tonks, it's good to see you," he replied honestly while getting up to give the bubble-gum haired witch a hug. "Here," he said shoving one of the mugs his mum had charmed unbreakable into her hands as they both sat down. "No Remus?"

"Nope, just me. Hope you're not annoyed or disappointed." A look of concern passed across her face before being washed away by Harry's reassuring smile. "We all agreed to give you time, just let you be with your mum and dad but I just had to come. I just needed to thank you," Tonks trailed off.

"You don't need to do that, I would do it again any time," Harry replied passionately. Tonks only nodded in response and he was glad she seemed to get it. "I should really be thanking you I think. He really is the most amazing kid."

"He is isn't he? The perfect mix of Remus and me," she cheekily replied flashing her hair the turquoise blue Teddy had favouring since he was a baby before going back to her just as loud pink.

Harry laughed at her antics but could tell by the pitying but understanding look on the witch's face that the painful clench of his heart hadn't gone unnoticed. He'd kept busy so far, so caught up in the cabin that he had managed to avoid thinking too much about those who wouldn't be joining him in it for a long time. Hopefully a very, very long time.

"Sorry Harry," Tonks soothed, "I didn't mean to bring up uncomfortable memories. It's hard here at first, I remember." Harry looked away from her than and into the crackling fire.

"She'll be here soon," he said after a few minutes not knowing what else to say. It would be uncomfortable, downright horrible really if he was being honest, until Hermione got there. "Not the rest though, and I'm glad for that. Our kids with live longer than us."

"Yeah they will."

"So," Harry half shouted, deciding that the mood needed to be lifted. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything!"

Laughing at his sudden enthusiasm Tonks shock her head a few times before whistling through her teeth. "I can't think what to ask now that you're here."

"Well I could just blab if you like? Everyone was always getting on at me before, saying I was taking the proud dad bit too far," Harry laughed. "I was a nightmare when Teddy made Head Boy, told everyone. Drove them mad with it I think. I always wanted to shout it out in the middle of Diagon Alley when Teddy did something though, he would just let his achievements pass if you didn't force him to see how amazing they were."

"Like Remus," Tonks smiled.

"That's what 'Mione always said," Harry agreed. "She was prouder than I'd ever seen her when Teddy got into Ravenclaw. Your mum told you about that, right?"

"'Course and Remus was the same. We grilled mum for days and days when she first got here," Tonks admitted with a sheepish smile. "She was so worried about how we'd react to finding out you and Hermione had raised our Teddy. We couldn't have been happier though, especially Remus."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he liked the idea of Teddy having you. And brothers', especially fellow Marauding brothers," she giggled and Harry laughed a bit in return. "What I really want to know is how you managed? I mean obviously you did but me and Rem were old and married and we struggled like hell," she laughed. "You guys were seventeen right?"

"Yeah seventeen," Harry agreed. "Well really it was all down to 'Mione."

* * *

"I just don't know what else to do. It isn't fair to any of us but… I just – I can't do it," the witch cried.

They were all gathered in the Headmistresses office, McGonagall, Andromeda, Teddy, Hermione and him. Andromeda had flooed in not half an hour ago, a wailing Teddy in her arms and two trunks floating out of the fire behind her. Professor McGonagall had sent for them soon after, her Patronus finding them in one of the classrooms near the Charms corridor spelling it back to rights. Everything had come tumbling out in a rush after they had gotten there, the long standing illness, full moon restlessness, the stress and the grief and then they had all fallen into silence. Even little Teddy, still cradled in his grandmothers arms wasn't making a sound.

Harry was stumped, he really was. He had no idea what to say, no clue what to do or how to comfort the sobbing woman. Anyone crying made him uncomfortable, but seeing someone who until now had appeared so strong and in control reduced to tears was not something he felt equipped to deal with. As he had a tendency to do in these types of situations, Harry looked to the chair on its right and its occupant. He could usually get some clue on what to do from Hermione, a slight nod or a penetrating look. This time though she wasn't looking at him but was focussed instead on Andromeda, her gaze flickering down to the quiet baby every few seconds. She had stopped crying now. Harry could only hear the quiet reassurances coming from McGonagall who was crouched on the ground next to Andromeda. He would admit to being more than slightly curious as to how she planned on getting up from that position. He was willing to miss it though, not wanting to take his eyes away from Hermione so he'd be ready when she did finally look at him. It only took a few more seconds, a minute at the most before she did and he was taken back by the determination he saw in her eyes, the set of her mouth and the new tension in her body.

Hermione had made A Decision.

"Grimmauld Place," she stated. Seeing the confusion that was clearly written across his face at the statement she explained, "That's where we will stay." And just like that Harry suddenly understood.

He wasn't exactly sure up until now why he had been brought here, why Andromeda was telling _him _she couldn't manage but now it made sense. And the decision was obvious to him just like it had been to Hermione, though he was glad she had worked out where they would live as that had been the first question to pop into his mind. Though lots more followed quickly after, one of the most pressing being how the hell do you look after a baby?

"Yeah Grimmauld Place would be good," he agreed with a half smile. At least he hoped it was a smile.

"Excuse me Potter?" At the Professor's voice Harry turned and saw that both the women were watching them and looking rather confused having only caught Harry's side of the conversation.

"We'll happily take Teddy Mrs Tonks," Hermione answered. "Obviously we can't stay at Hogwarts then so we will stay at Headquarters. That way you can floo in whenever you like to see him." After a few moments of silence, and a panicked look at Harry she continued. "I know it's not the most baby friendly house but it is the Black home, and Teddy is a Black. We'll clean it up of course."

The Black witch had jumped up at that, handed a suddenly crying Teddy to Harry and throwing her arms around Hermione. Harry could see the tears quickly soaking into her jumper. Harry, totally unprepared for the reality of a screaming, wriggling baby in his arms had looked to McGonagall only to see her crying as well. If he wasn't mistaken the usually stern Professor was mere seconds away from joining the hug.

"S'pose we'll be needing two bedrooms now," Harry told a screaming Teddy as he dangled in front of his face. He stopped screaming just long enough to reach up his chubby hand and pull his hair.

* * *

After Tonks's visit it seemed like the seal had been broken and he was free game now. It was still just Harry and his parents in the mornings, but other people he had loved and lost started to appear in the afternoons. Harry still didn't leave the Meadow, still spent all his time building the cabin but the visits were nice. He had missed these people, had been deprived of the joy their souls brought him for far too long.

It seemed that Harry had almost been dead on with his prediction too, only one out as Sirius was the second and the most common visitor after the Potters. The connection that he had forged with his godfather all those years ago was reaffirmed almost instantly, a tight hug with both involved ignoring the tears of the other. Sirius looked different, more the age of James and Lily than Harry himself. Seeing Harry's not-so-covert looks Sirius had explained that this was him at twenty-one, the age he had been his happiest. Remus and Tonks both looked as Harry remembered them because they had been happy when they died, fulfilled. When explained like that, Harry didn't think he could complain about looking so old standing next to the dashing dark haired wizard.

Harry hadn't known just how handy his godfather could be until he witnessed him helping James raise one of the interior walls without magic. Rather impressive for a man with absolutely zero carpentering experience.

"Why thank you Lord Potter," Sirius had declared with a bow when Harry had complemented him. "Blacks, as I am sure you are aware, are good at everything even plebeian muggle pursuits." Both Sirius and James had burst into laughter at that, Harry joining them at a much lower volume.

"Seriously though why are be doing it the muggle way?"

"Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie use those brains Moony swears you have in there," Sirius sighed. Harry continued to hammer in his nails, interested as to what reason the pair would come up with. "It's romantic! A grand gesture! Building their happily-ever-after-fairy-tale home _with his own two hands!"_

"That does sound rather romantic," James agreed, his shaggy locks shacking in time with the swaying of his head. "Plus she's a muggle-born so it has the added bonus of respecting her heritage," he added in a cheesy tone and with a suggestively raised brow. Harry couldn't help but snort at that.

"That's not it? No well please do tell," Sirius asked.

"What else am I going to do while I wait?" Harry asked in reply, not expecting an answer and cutting off any they rushed to give. "This way I'm kept busy, I've got something for my hands to do. This cabin is for us, the two of us. I wouldn't want to be in it alone, so why magic it in a day when I don't need to?"

"You really miss her?" James asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah dad, I really miss her," he replied before going back to his hammering.

* * *

"Do you want me to get Ron?" George asked.

"No I'm alright," he answered quickly. He'd been hogging Ron all day which wasn't really fair considering their agreement.

Both him and Hermione had wanted Ron to stand for them at the wedding, neither of them being able to think of someone else who fit the role of best friend the way Ron did. After several heated arguments Charlie had come up with a solution. They'd both use him, Hermione as her Maid aka Mate of Honour and Harry as his Best Man.

"You're sweating," George commented. They, along with Neville were sitting in Ron's room waiting for the wedding to begin.

"It's hot," Harry defended.

"It's December," George retorted with a laugh. He hadn't laughed at all for months after the battle but he was starting to again, starting to smile and start back in at the WWW.

"There are a lot of people out there," Harry explained after returning the smile. "What happened to quiet, close friends and family only?"

"You should never have let mum plan it mate, Bill warned you."

He had as well, warned them both of the horrors that awaited once Molly Weasley was given free reign over your wedding. Harry hadn't thought he was serious until right now. The back garden of the Burrow looked filled to bursting from Ron's window, a large pavilion having been set up that covered almost the whole area. When they had actually sat down to think about it, neither him nor Hermione could imagine getting married anywhere else. Flowers, deep purple and white mixed together were hanging off everything that stood still and the same deep purple was the colour of the fabric draped over their heads. He couldn't see it from here but past all the seating amongst the snow that was charmed not to melt, there was an arch made up of only those flowers. Kingsley was probably standing there already, in his official Minister robes ready to marry him to the woman of his dreams.

"So, Harry," George began in a strange voice. "All ready for the wedding night?"

Both Neville and Harry turned pink at that. "I don't think you're meant to ask that," Neville commented.

"Course you are," George tsk-ed, "how else is he meant to know who to come to for advice. Now Harry you got any questions?"

"No!"

"You do, I can tell," he wheedled. "Best ask them now, you don't want to do it wrong."

Harry spun away from the window at that and stared at the red headed boy in horror. He had no idea you could do it wrong! Didn't it just come to you? Course he wasn't completely inexperienced, him and Hermione had done their fair share of exploring but they- and by that he meant Hermione- had wanted to wait until after they were married.

"Stop scaring him George," Bill said as he opened the door. "It's time Harry."

"Alright," he answered still fighting down his panic and the blush running down his neck. Walking quickly out of the room so as to avoid anything else George might have to say, Harry was outside and being led to the arch where both Ron and Kingsley were waiting.

Later it would amaze him how little he remembered after that. From the moment he stepping out in front of everyone he knew and the charmed music started to play until the moment he was walking onto the dance floor with his wife, _his wife,_ was a blur. He could remember flashes like the way she looked walking towards him in flowing white silk and the soft brush of her lips against his finger after she had slid his ring into place but he couldn't remember speaking his vows or hearing hers. He couldn't remember the kiss that Ron later told him had went on until the Weasley and Granger parents had been wriggling in their seats or the hug that Professor McGonagall had given him that'd left a wet patch on the shoulder of his robes.

"Mrs Hermione Potter," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close. She always felt good to him, whether it just be the soft feel of her small hands in his, the feel of her panting breath hitting his face when he pulled back from kissing her hard or even the way she rubbed against him as she snuggled closer closer closer. This was something else, something _more. _Feeling the bare skin of her back against his hands, her chest pushed tightly to him as they swayed to the beat and knowing that this was his Hermione, his wife in his arms and that nobody could take her away from him now.

"I love you, Harry," she spoke against his lips before kissing him. She opened her mouth to him, letting him explore every inch of her and leaving her panting when he pulled away.

"Was it like you'd imagined?"

"It was perfect," she replied with a smile.

"How long do you think we have to stay?"

Laughing she placed another kiss against his lips, "Not long."

They weren't having a long honeymoon or really one at all, neither of them wanting to be away from Teddy for too long. Instead they were going home to Grimmauld Place, barring the floo for the weekend with Teddy away at his Grans. Andromeda, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Bill and Fleur had offered to take him for longer but they had answered quickly that a weekend was enough.

If Harry had known then exactly how he would feel when he finally got his new wife home and to their bed, he would most certainly have had a different answer. The sight of her lain out beneath him, all flowing honey hair, silky skin and tempting lips with a teasing smile was something he would never forget. Kneeling between her knees he took care to kiss every inch of her, mapping every freckle, memorising every sound, every spot that made her moan and squirm against the sheets. He had known he loved her, known that he cherished her every breath but when he finally made her his in the most basic of ways, he knew that he worshipped her and that he wouldn't ever stop.

* * *

Harry had been there nearly a month when he got his first day alone since his arrival. Harry had no idea where everyone was, his mum only telling him that they had something to do and not to expect them before she had left yesterday. So it was with a certain amount of understandable fright that Harry fell over his own two feet when a throat was cleared behind him.

"Graceful as ever I see," a silky voice commented. He knew that voice, he just couldn't believe the owner of it would actually seek him out. Opening his eyes and squinting against the sun Harry looked up to find that it was indeed Snape. Snape here in his meadow. To talk to him.

"Hello," Harry answered. He couldn't think of anything else to say or even the right way in which to address the man- Professor just sounded so wrong now they were almost the same age- so instead just clamoured to his feet. Gracelessly of course.

"Potter," Snape answered, "I see you have aged rather well."

Ahh, now Harry had missed that sarcasm. No one managed it quite like Snape and he found to his pleasure he could appreciate it now without that overwhelming urge to curse the man to kingdom come.

"Oh yeah, the grey hairs started appearing at twenty five. Four kids, three pregnancies and a career as an Auror will do that to you. What are you doing here?" he asked brushing his dirty hands against his jeans. This was awkward. He'd expected it to be considering all those intimate memories Snape had given him, but expectations never did quite live up to the real thing.

"Your mother and Dumbledore. They seem to be under the illusion we actually have things to discuss. Lily in all her infinite wisdom even suggested we may have things in common," the taller man spat. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"God forbid," he replied through the chuckles racking his frame. Snape didn't join in but Harry was positive he could see the thin lips upturn slightly and he definitely didn't shout and hand out a detention which was progress he had never dared expect.

"I had expected to see you at Hogwarts. She draws everyone to her, sooner rather than later in most cases," Snape stated after a moment of quiet. "I am not accustomed to making house calls, especially to such primitive conditions."

"Hogwarts?" Nobody had mentioned Hogwarts to him, though none of them really told him anything about what was beyond the meadow, wanting his curiosity to overcome him and cause him to explore he assumed.

"Hmm, yes Hogwarts. It is where many of us gather during the day," his visitor explained. "Some stay there, though most quickly move on."

Taking the silence as an opportunity to study the man Harry saw that Snape looked much the same, even still dressed in his trademark black robes.

"Do you still brew?" Harry regretted the words almost before they had even left his mouth. The eleven year old in him, hell the seventeen year old in him desperately didn't want to look foolish in front of Professor Snape. And it was a foolish question. If this place was about freedom to fulfil your wants and the freedom to enjoy that fulfilment then Severus Snape would most definitely still brew Potions. Even as his most hated student Harry could see the love Snape held for his subject. "My son loves Potions. Calls it 'the Art' and has plans to become a Potions Master."

"Lord help us! A Potter who enjoys potions," Snape muttered. "Please reassure me. It is only one of your _brood _that intends to undertake such a task I hope?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed amused by the long suffering sigh and intrigued by the twinkle in the black orbs, "just Sirius. The rest can't stand it."

"Sirius, Sirius Potter! The boy can hardly be anything but a Gryffindor with such a name. Proudly carrying on the family tradition," he sneered and Harry could almost convince himself that it was twenty six years before and he was sitting in Potions for the first time.

"We have quite a diverse family, Siri's a Slytherin actually. Well could hardly be anything but with a name like Sirius Severus," Harry mocked. The choking sound and beady eyes that spun to bore holes into him provided Harry with amusement for days after

* * *

Flooing onto Platform 9 and ¾ from his job at the DMLE with his partner in order to say goodbye to their shared family members wasn't something Harry had ever imagined for his life. Well at least not with this partner. They had been doing it ever since Teddy had started Hogwarts, Draco having contacted them just before Teddy's third birthday hoping he could become apart of the boys life. Harry hadn't been to keen on the idea – once a Death Eater always a Death Eater – but Hermione had convinced him it would be wrong to keep Teddy away from what little family he had left. Eventually he'd agreed, only being slightly shocked when Mrs Potter effectively adopted the Malfoy heir into their family. He hadn't regretted it for a moment, especially when Andromeda had passed on leaving Teddy and Draco as the only Blacks. In Britain at least, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black having left the country with her husband after the war.

"I see you got here in one piece," Harry commented with as smile as he reached the spot where everyone had gathered.

"Just barely," Hermione answered reaching up from her position stooped over Teddy's trunk to give him a welcoming kiss. The morning of frantic searching and last minute panic before heading to the Hogwarts Express was one of the few things Harry was happy to miss when it came to his family. He could only imagine the chaos this morning with Teddy, – "'Course I can wear my hair blue mum! Stop fussing….I don't want it flat, I like it spiky!" – James, - "Mum! MUM! Where are my lucky Quidditch socks? Mum! I can't try out without them" – and Sirius heading off this year. Sirius would surely have been in a panic, though not letting it show and CJ would more than likely have been upset at being left at home when all his brothers were off to school.

"That bad huh? Don't worry only five more minutes, then months of relative peace," he soothed brushing the bushy brown hair away from Hermione's face. She only got a soft 'hmmm' and a small smile out before James came hurtling towards them.

"Dad, Mum couldn't find my socks. My lucky socks dad! You'll send them right? I need them," James cried without pause.

"Honestly James they _are _in your trunk," Hermione declared exasperated, her hands migrating to the familiar position on her hips. "If I have told you that once, I have told you a thousand times. Now," now adopting her lecture voice, "you better behave this year – no detentions, no pranks and absolutely no sneaking into the Headmistresses office to use her floo! If we get one more letter from Professor McGonagall about you going mysteriously missing, you'll be brought right back home. I will home school you James Lyle Potter, do you understand?"

Turning away from his wife and son with a fond smile, Harry searched their impressive group for Sirius but couldn't see him. There was Bill and Fleur talking to their eldest who was just a year below Teddy while Arthur and Molly kept their younger two entertained, Ron and Luna were fussing over CJ who seemed to be trying not to cry while staring at his mum and brother, Draco and Teddy standing to the side and laughing while shooting sideways glances at a rapidly reddening James but no Sirius. Spinning around, eyes searching frantically Harry finally spotted the dark haired figure standing beside the stack of trunk they had brought with them.

"Hey Siri," he greeted as he walked over to his son. Despite not having spoken loudly Sirius was startled and looked up breaking the staring contest he had been having with the red train.

"Hey dad," he replied in a normal tone, which for Sirius was worrying. He was the one out of the four brothers who most resembled Harry in temperament, prone to bouts of sullenness and temper where it was just best to leave him be until Sirius himself broke the silence. After a minute or so he did just that, turning slightly and looking up at Harry. "What if I'm not a Gryffindor?"

Like Harry, Sirius also had a tendency to cut right to it – a lack of tact Hermione called it.

"I almost wasn't you know. Had to practically beg the hat to put me in Gryffindor," Harry confided trying hard not to smile at the shocked 'really' he got in reply. "Yup, hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Your mum was almost a Ravenclaw and – don't tell her I told you this – but if things had been different I'm pretty sure it would have wanted to put her in Slytherin along with me. Have you ever met anyone who gets their own way as much as your mum?"

"So," the boy started before pausing and seeming to think about what he'd heard before seeming to stand a taller and speak again. "So it doesn't matter if I'm not in Gryffindor? Even though you were and mum were and James is? Everyone says that Potters' are always in Gryffindor."

Crouching down and taking both of his son's arms to pull him close and force him to look at him Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter at all to me or to your mum or to anyone else that matters. You go where suits you best Sirius and I promise we'll be just as proud as we can be." Harry was gifted with a rare hug before his son pulled back and went over to say goodbye to his mum.

Things had gotten loud after that with the whistle blowing and last minute shouts about love and owls once a week and vegetables at least once a day.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked after the train pulled away and the parents and children left behind started to leave the platform.

"Yeah he was just worried about the sorting. You know how he is," he answered and couldn't help but smile at the knowing look she shot his way.

"If I was you Potter I would be heading home to do some redecorating," Draco interrupted in his usual drawl. "That boy is the most Slytherin kid I have ever seen."

"Even more than you?"

"I didn't even have a patch on him," Draco answered with a smile.

"I think the cabin should be decorated in neutral tones," Hermione stated, seeming to not care that no one but Harry was following the turn in conversation. "Either that or we will have a constant headache what with the red and gold for Jamie, silver and green for Sirius and blue and bronze for both Teddy and CJ."

It was a well known fact amongst their circle that Hermione was convinced her little CJ was a Ravenclaw, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Harry thought it was probably because she saw so much of herself in their youngest.

Ignoring the snorts and sniggering coming from Ron, Luna, Bill and even well mannered Fleur, his Hermione strode off to collect her future Eagle from where he was chasing after Bill's youngsters. He could only hope she managed to block out Draco leaning into his side and muttering 'Hufflepuff' rather loudly as well as she did the rest.

* * *

"Come on Harry! There's so much to see and do if you just leave this stupid meadow," Sirius shouted his arms flying everywhere. Tonks and Lily were quick to move and try and grab the flailing arms but Harry noticed the expressions of his dad and Remus, they seemed to agree. Brushing the restraining arms of the women off Sirius turned his attention onto each member of the group gathered by the fire. "You're all thinking it! He clearly needs something to cheer him up, get him outta this funk he's stuck in."

"Sirius try and remember what it's like when you first come," Lily advised while shooting a concerned look at Harry.

He wasn't too shocked by the outburst, had known it was coming for awhile. Things had settled into a routine after Snape's visit and while they all seemed accepting of Harry's refusal to leave the slowly emerging cabin , he hadn't missed the looks they shot each other when they thought he wasn't looking. Or when he slipped. He honestly had tried to hide his growing unhappiness and for awhile he thought he had managed but it had all been a joke. Harry knew now it would be impossible to hide the pain he felt at the fact that half of himself was missing. Sirius wasn't one for acceptance or quiet words of support when someone he loved was in pain and clearly he had reached the end of his limited patience.

"He hasn't just got here though. Harry's been stuck in this _field _for over a bloody month," Sirius spat. "It's not right, it's our job to fix it for him, to cheer him up."

"Padfoot we can't force him to leave," James replied though Harry thought the look on his face suggested that was exactly what he wanted to do. Sirius just let out a massive sigh and flopped down on the ground between his two best friends. "Why is this getting to you so much, Pads?"

When he answered it was Harry Sirius was looking at. "I used to make you happy," he muttered before looking down.

"You do make me happy," Harry replied honestly.

"Not like before," Sirius said keeping his head down. "Those years I was there, you used to talk to me and tell me what was wrong…I could get you to really smile. Not many people could back then."

"I'm sorry," Harry spoke quietly. He really was sorry, he didn't want Sirius to feel that that way especially when it wasn't true. Maybe he didn't make him as happy as he could be, but he most certainly helped and Harry quickly explained as much.

"Just not as happy as your witch," Sirius replied, one side of his lips tilting upwards and the opposite eyebrow raised.

"Sirius," Lily quickly scowled.

"Now, now Lily-flower," James called putting am arm around his wife before she could say anything else, "this is something in that."

"I agree Prongs. Miss Granger must have changed quite a bit from the girl I remember," Remus inserted with a smile and a wolfish look on his face, Sirius laughing and nodding in agreement.

"I can't make the bossy, bushy haired know-it-all Hermione Granger with this utterly fabulous-"

"-devotion inspiring," James added, sending a wink towards Harry.

"-breathe taking-ly gorgeous," Remus joined.

"- Mrs Hermione Potter," Sirius finished.

"Haha," Harry muttered sullenly. He was happy the topic had moved on, that they all seemed to be enjoying the joke but he didn't appreciate them using his descriptions of his wife against him.

"But then we obviously never saw her the way our dear Harry did," Sirius continued. "Three kids in three years," he whistled. "That must have meant a lot of time spend in the bedroom."

"Sirius!," both Harry and Lily called at the same time, James, Remus and Tonks laughing at their flushed cheeks.

"Our Har must be talented with more than one wand," James joked. "Just like his dad!"

"Oh please," Lily scoffed, " Harry and Hermione had James when they were nineteen, Sirius at twenty-one and Charles John a year later. You might want to consider why _we _only had the one," she added with a sly smile towards Harry.

At his dad's indignant stuttering and the loud barking laughter of his godfather Harry let himself go and joined in, his rich laugh mixing with that of his family.

* * *

"Yellow," Teddy cried, "Yellow, yellow, yellow."

"Yup, it's yellow mate," Harry laughed. "Not my favourite colour but what 'Mione wants, 'Mione gets."

Leaning over the open paint tin Teddy nodded solemnly in agreement. Mrs Weasley – he still couldn't bring himself to call her Molly – would say that he couldn't be nodding solemnly, couldn't act anyway, that he was just imitating things he had seen Harry, Hermione or any of the other people he interacted with. Harry knew he wasn't though, Teddy was a smart one. At not even a year and a half he was already walking around like a little man and, had enough experience with Hermione getting her way to know what a serious statement it was.

"What do you think Ted? You think yellow is a good colour for a downstairs loo?" Harry asked, stirring the thick liquid. At the answering nod Harry let out a sigh before standing from his crouching position. "Alright then, you're the boss."

"Mummy boss," Teddy answered with a smile that showed off his teeth, only four at the front so far.

"Yeah well you're next in line, Hermione, you, then Granny 'Dromeda and then me." He explained as he gathered the squealing boy up in his arms. It'd almost knocked him over the first time Teddy had spoken, his first word being mummy, his second daddy. He felt much better about it when he saw Andromeda holding Teddy a week later, a photo of Remus and Tonks in her hand. Teddy had wasted no time in calling out 'mum' and 'pa' at the picture, his chubby fists flying around. Hermione had been right, they weren't replacing anyone just adding something more. That didn't stop his wife from crying in his arms the next few nights though.

"Right here's your brush and tray," Harry said sitting the boy down in the corner. "Just like we did yesterday in the study alright? Let's try and not get so much paint on us though and not get mummy mad."

"Teddy paint," was the only response he got. Doing just that the little boy pushed himself up off his bum and grabbed his little paintbrush already coated in the paint. "Yellow, yellow, yellow," he added as he slapped it against the wall.

"Yeah mate, yellow."

It was a few hours, and a few _Scourgify's _of himself and Teddy, later when Harry heard the front door slam.

"In here," he called out standing back from the wall. "That'll be mummy Ted."

As the boy came to stand beside him Harry surveyed their work. Though it wasn't quite finished it looked good, much better than it had before anyway. When they'd moved in this had been one of the first rooms Harry had gone at, first trying to put Sirius and Andromeda back on the family tree but then burning the whole thing off when if refused to cooperate. He found it fitting that the room that had once held the pride and joy of a woman who tortured Sirius was now going to hold a toilet.

When a few minutes had passed and still nobody had appeared in the room both him and Teddy were restless. "Come on," he said as he lifted him up, "we'll go find her."

"Mummy! Where mummy?" Teddy called from his arms as they walked down the corridor.

"Not the library," Harry said peeking his head round the door.

"Ki'chen," he was advised. It was a quick walk to said kitchen and there she was, sitting at the same table that'd been used for all those Order meetings staring blankly ahead of her. "Mummy!"

Teddy's cry seemed to shack her out of her thoughts and she looked up towards them. "Hey little man," she said. Harry became more worried hearing her speak, her voice thick like it only ever was when she wanted to cry but wasn't going to.

"You alright?" he asked as he walked over to her, putting a struggling Teddy in her arms when he reached for her and then kissed the cheek that the baby hadn't claimed. "What's going on?"

"Mummy sad?"

"No Teddy-bear mummy's fine," Hermione answered looking up towards Harry with a watery smile. "I've got news. I haven't been feeling well so I went to see a Healer-"

"What's wrong?" he cried. He was panicking, trying to divine the answers from her face but she wasn't even looking at him, instead studying Teddy's face as he brought strands of her hair up to rub against his face. The thought that they- him and Teddy- were the only two people who knew exactly how soft that bushy mane was burst into his mind.

"Nothings wrong, it's something good," she answered. "You might want to sit down," she advised.

"Just tell me," he countered," I'm freaking out a bit over here 'Mione."

"Tell tell tell," Teddy added helpfully.

"Alright, I'm pregnant," Hermione said matter of factly, her tone completely at odds with her watery eyes and bright smile.

Staggering forward Harry dragged his wife to her feet and pulled her into a deep kiss, Teddy pressed in between them. "You're pregnant?" he whispered with his forehead pressed to hers.

"Two months," she confirmed. "It's a boy."

"A boy! We're having a boy. I…I- god that's amazing! I can't believe it! When? How? I just…wow," he stuttered. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this amazing before in his life. He was going to have a son, another son. One that would be half him and half Hermione, it was the most amazing concept to him.

"Well when would be around two months ago," Hermione giggled, actually _giggled. _. "And I certainly don't need to tell you the how….," she finished with a wink.

"I just don't know what to say," Harry stated pulling his head back to stare at his beautiful wife. "Thank you."

"Thanks you," Teddy mimicked drawing the attention of both adults.

Grabbing the boy back from Hermione Harry held him so his legs dangled in the air, his excitement needing to be shared. "Guess what Ted….you're getting a brother soon!"

"B'other, b'other," he squealed, his child laughs echoing of the walls and mixing with those coming from Harry and Hermione.

* * *

"I still can't believe he married her!" Fred laughed, his end of the window tipping dangerously as he freed on hand to wave around.

"Let's just sit this down yeah?" Harry huffed as he struggled under the weight.

"Sorry mate," Fred replied sheepishly before helping him place the delicate glass back onto the pile. "But still, I just can't."

This had been going on for awhile now, since Fred had come to visit him and had been roped into helping just like everyone else who arrived. It was the first time Fred had come when he knew no-one else would be there and also the first time he had asked any questions about his twin. They'd talked before, first about Mr and Mrs Weasley and then about the other Weasley kids and what they had done for themselves but never once had Fred wanted to hear about George. Harry understood, sometimes it was easier not knowing. The only solace he could find in his separation from Hermione and their boys was that he couldn't see them struggle, or maybe even worse couldn't see them move on.

"Well it took him awhile Fred," Harry explained, "it was years after the Battle."

"Oh it's not about that," Fred assured him quickly. "It's just Angelina! In all the times I'd imagined Forge getting hitched it was never with Johnson. You two, quite a pair you are with your love of bloody bossy women. Johnson," he scoffed.

"It's Weasley now actually," he laughed.

"Bloody hell! Johnson…a Weasley," Fred cried shaking his shaggy hair.

"You're hardly one to talk. If what I hear is true you've as good as gotten married to Susan Bones' cousin," Harry remarked. Blushing, Fred nodded. "What's her name?"

"Evelyn. She didn't want to come crowd you but you'll meet her soon. Ginger hair, fiery temper and can't quite get enough of me funnily enough. We were about the same age when we died" he continued, "her with her parents in the first war. Did you know her dad was in the Order? Anyway, yeah we've been together for awhile."

"Congratulations," Harry said and smiled at Fred. It was good to see that even in this new place Fred had found what they all had, that he had continued to grow and change even if he didn't age. "He has kids too you know."

"Kids! Forge, my Forge has kids. Pural."

"Called his son Fred," Harry added.

"Well at least he has taste in names if not women," Fred sniffed.

"That he does," Harry chuckled. "Angelina really is nice though, she worked with me in the Aurors office before she had Fred."

"Is that how you died then?" Fred blurted. Harry couldn't help but smile, no-one had asked him that yet and trust Fred Weasley to be the first.

He'd seen both Sirius and his dad gearing up to broach the subject a few times but they had always backed down or been re-directed by Lily. Apparently, it wasn't something you asked about. Instead you waited until the newly arrived offered the information freely, meaning that they had dealt with it enough that they could discuss it with you. Harry, who felt nothing really about his death other than it was probably more than overdue, thought it was a stupid rule.

"At work you mean?" he clarified, continuing at Fred's nod. "Yeah, it was either Rowle or Dolohov - Dolohov being my bet."

"Weren't they captured after Hogwarts?" Fred asked in shock.

"Nope, got away though Merlin only knows how Dolohov managed. Flitwick had him without his wand but who knows," Harry said with a shrug. "At the time I'd thought it'd be easy, take out Voldemort and they'd all just stop fighting. Most did, but other like those two went into hiding. The Aurors spent years tracking them and others like them down, got most of them too."

"Why'd you think it was Dolohov?" Fred asked after Harry had explained his and Draco's extensive search for the Death Eater. "I remember everyone said that Rowle was absolutely mental."

"He probably is," Harry agreed, "but Dolohov has always wanted to kill me. Me and Hermione, attacked her leaving the Ministry when we were first married."

"That's mental. Why Hermione? You," he smirked, "I get."

"Remember in fifth year? When we went to the Department of Mysteries? Well he hit Hermione with a curse, something he made himself but she survived because he was silenced. Tried to hit me with it too but I had a shield up," Harry explained. "The MLE guys think it's some sort of crazed revenge thing, punishing her for surviving when she shouldn't."

"So…," Fred started before trailing off. He only started again at Harry's urging. "What makes you think she'll be here soon, mate? I mean I get it, how you miss her but it isn't like you both had some sort of disease is it? She could be years yet," he argued.

"She won't," Harry countered, offering nothing further.

* * *

The first clue for anyone approaching the meadow would be the weather. While it had been nothing but blue skies since Harry had arrived, today it was dull, rain clouds threatening on the horizon. The air seemed to crackle with electricity almost giving the feeling that there should be the echoing of thunder.

"Bad time Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry had heard the swish of robes several minutes ago announcing the arrival of someone or other but hadn't bother to look up for the object in his hands.

"Yeah, s'bad time," he agreed. "Rather be alone today Albus."

He didn't know why he bothered saying it. If it had been anyone but Albus there would have been some chance that he would have been listened too, but the elderly wizard seemed to have kept the same attitude he had in life. Meaning he felt the need to delve into things that had absolutely nothing to do with him.

"What's that you're reading if I might ask? I don't think I have ever seen you read before," Dumbledore chuckled, "especially not a tome of such size."

Still refusing to look up, Harry the hand sporting his wedding band across the front of 'Hogwarts: A History.' Waking up he had been surprised to find the meadow filled with piles of books, large, dusty tomes that he had become used to seeing. Their home had been filled with books, in shelves pushed up against the bare wall of the kitchen, sitting spread open with a pair of someone's glasses on them on a bedside table and even occasionally bashing against his toes from where they had been forgotten at the end of their bed. That wasn't even mentioning the room dedicated to them.

"Miss Granger however," he carried on, "always seemed to have her nose stuck to the page."

"She never changed," Harry agreed. "No matter what else was going on, she could always find peace in her books."

"She truly was the brightest witch of her age. I have often wondered which path she took, which career sparked her interest."

A warm chuckle bubbled in Harry's chest at the memories that washed over him at that. "She had enough interest at home. We, me and the boys, were all she needed in the end."

* * *

Being an Auror was different than he had expected. More paperwork than he'd even thought possible, not so many mad dashes out the door to catch the bad guy. That wasn't to say he didn't love because he did. He loved the sense of achievement it gave him, how everyday he felt like he had accomplished something that he could be proud of, that Hermione, Teddy and James could be proud of him for.

As much as he loved his work, the moment he stepped through the imposing door of his home was the best of his day. Usually Teddy would come barrelling towards him, his chubby legs pumping fast before he launched himself into Harry's arms with a squeal. Hermione would be behind him, just stepping out of the kitchen with James in her arms or holding onto her leg more recently as he walked along beside her. She would still be in her work clothes, smart trousers and a coloured blouse usually, not having had time to change out of them since picking up the boys. That was a new addition as of two weeks ago, Hermione going back to work at the Ministry part-time while Teddy and James went to visit their Grandma Molly. Today though, the hallway was empty.

"'Mione," he called, "I'm home."

Getting no answer, Harry started down the hall and towards the kitchen. It was the heart of their house, more used and subsequently more untidy than any other room in the house. Standing in the open doorway his breath caught in his throat. Sitting in his usual chair at the end of the table- the one he could remember Sirius using the summer before fifth year- was Hermione, Teddy without his usual vibrant blue hair kneeling on the chair to her left with his arms wrapped round her neck and a quiet James staring wide eyed at her from his position in her lap. While James was silent, a sombre brown Teddy seemed to be whispering words into his mum's ear, words that Harry couldn't hear but didn't seem to be stopping the fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"'Mione," he called again, stepping forward while keeping his eyes locked on her. The three seemed to realise he was there, all turning to look at him but none of them moving.

"Hey," Hermione spoke in a choked voice.

"Hey," he mimicked continued until he was standing beside Teddy's chair. Lifting the boy up to put on his lap, he quickly sat down again and ran a soothing hand down Teddy's back. "You alright?"

Instead of Hermione answering or Teddy like he had expected, it was James. "Mummy's crying," he explained looking as if he wanted nothing more than to do the same.

"It's alright Jamie," Hermione soothed as she pulled him close. "Mummy's just a little upset but she'll be fine in a minute."

"Don't think so," Teddy told Harry. "Mum's been sad since she got us from Gran Molly's. She even was sniffing then," he nodded.

Teddy didn't like anything that upset his mum, evening going so far as to shout at his Uncle Ron once when he had been injured while playing for the Cannons. Teddy had told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't to be making his mum upset about him being hurt again, even if that meant he didn't play for Teddy's beloved Chudley Cannons anymore.

"I'm fine Teddy, don't you worry. How about I get a start on dinner? Your dad can look at the drawing you did today," she suggested with a smile. And a look in Harry's direction that let him no it wasn't a suggestion at all.

"Drawings? Has my little artist been at it again?" he gasped. "What about you James? You want to see?" Nodding and quickly forgetting all about his mums upset, James reached out for Harry. Lifting one squealing boy in each arm he headed out of the kitchen, a last look back at his Hermione showing fresh tears bubbling over.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Harry asked. He'd managed to hold off the whole evening, waiting until both boys had been tucked in, read their stories and kissed goodnight. Now they were in there own bed, his arms around her as she used his chest as a pillow. He couldn't see her face and suspected it was intentional.

"I don't want to leave them," she said quietly after a few moments, "I hate leaving them. Oh, I know it's only been two weeks and that it's only from nine until three but I hate it! I miss them the whole time I'm away and I worry. Not just that but it really is too much to ask of Molly," she defended. "They're both so active and boisterous. My parents can't help, couldn't have Teddy changing his hair or growing his ears in the middle of a muggle neighbourhood. And James has already started with his accidental magic! So that's two boys, two rather powerful boys might I add, just ready to blown up her kitchen at any moment."

"Hermione, if you don't want to work you don't have to." To himself he added on that she didn't need to rationalise that choice to him either. Rubbing her wet cheek against his chest she sniffed before muttering that she did. "Why? Why do you need to work? We have more than enough money and I know the boys would love to have you home with them. The Ministry could find someone else," he added.

"But I was always meant to work," Hermione cried. "That's what everyone wants me to do, that's all I've heard since we graduated. Everyone expects it."

"What does it matter what they expect? This is about you, about us as a family," he amended, "and I don't think I've seen you as upset as you were today. Not for a long time."

They lapsed into silence after that, Harry running his hands over her back in between squeezing her tightly. He could understand her concerns, really he could. Everyone expected a lot of his witch, something that he tended to overlook as he focused on the public expectations for him. Harry wasn't sure how he would feel if he hadn't actually wanted to be an Auror but hadn't wanted to stay at home, how it would feel to be pushed and trapped into a job you didn't want.

"Do you think I'm still me?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I just think sometimes that I've lost myself. Lost that incredible drive and thirst for knowledge that I used to have," she explained as she raised herself by her elbows braced on his chest to stare into his eyes. "Do you think I have?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p', "you most definitely haven't lost any of that….any of what makes you my Hermione. People change, love. Situations change and so do priorities. I think you would be doing us all a disservice if you worked just because is what's expected of you."

"So what? I won't work ever?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Not if you don't want to," he retorted quickly. "I vowed to make you happy Hermione, and if staying home and raising our sons makes you happy then I want you to do it."

"I'll stay home then," she said, as if trying out the idea on her tongue. "I'll be a stay-at-home mum and I'll still read every book I can get my hands on."

"I'll even build you a library extension on the cabin," Harry laughed. Putting on the sexiest voice he could manage, he pushed her over onto her back pinning her beneath him. "Right now though, I can think of something that requires very few words that would make you very, very happy."

Laughing she slapped his chest, "Perv."

* * *

"I feel an overwhelming sense of achievement," James shouted as he stepped off the ladder.

They had just finished up the roof, having left it till last despite Remus' insistence it should have been done long ago. Harry laughed along with the others but couldn't help but agree even though he knew his dad had most likely been joking.

"…..blood, sweat and tears into this," he heard Sirius finish.

"How are you going to decorate it?" Remus asked.

"Mooney! Couldn't you have let us bask in a job well finished for a minute," Sirius whined.

"You could put a Quidditch Pitch in this field thing you know," James added, his hazel eyes surveying the area. In seconds Sirius had joined him, both of their eyes grazing over and clearly seeing towering hoops of the future in the distance.

"No Quidditch Pitch," Harry shot them down. "Hermione's rule."

"But…why? Quidditch is amazing," James defended, "even Remus and Lily like it."

"She's never liked but she proper went off it when CJ was two. Teddy took him up on his broom in the back garden so he could catch the snitch and he fell off," Harry explained.

"He didn't," Remus gasped, his brow furrowing. Harry had the thought that Teddy was in for yet another broom safety lecture when he eventually got here.

"Ha! What a little rebel," Sirius said with a smile.

"CJ wasn't hurt was he?" James asked, with a concerned look. He'd become rather attached to his Grandsons, despite never meeting them, and lapped up any stories Harry told about them. He seemed especially interested in the tales of his youngest while Sirius seemed to gravitate more towards tales surrounding his namesake, despite his Slytherin sorting. Clearly things do change, Harry thought.

"Nothing that wasn't fixed," Harry assured him, "broke his arm but mostly just gave his mum a fright. Teddy too, he wouldn't play if CJ was after that, not even when they were older."

"So, what now then?" Remus asked not five minutes later. They were all slumped on the floor staring at the finished cabin but James and Sirius seemed to have reached their patience quota.

"Ready to come explore? I can't wait for you to meet Regulus," an eager Sirius said.

"Just wait I guess," Harry replied without taking his eyes off the cabin. The silence that met his comment spoke volumes.

"But Harry," Remus started but seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"She's almost here, I can feel it."

"Do I have to be the one to say it? Alright then….Harry, you are mental," Sirius declared, clapping his hands as if to push home the point. "Your wife is not coming, probably not for quite sometime. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but you need to listen. If you have some romantic idea about her topping herself to follow you…forget it!"

"Padfoot is right Harry," Remus said softly. "CJ's only fifth-teen, do you want him to be without his mother?"

"Remus," James cried in shock.

"It's alright dad," Harry butted in quickly before turning to the former-werewolf. "No, I do not want my son to be without his mother. But, I know his mother, know my wife. I know her better than I know myself, could tell you absolutely anything you want to know about her. Favourite colours? Was blue until our sixth year, when it changed to green. Favourite book? Easy, 'Hogwarts: A History'. What makes her cry? Injustice, prejudice, old muggle movies, missing our kids, thinking about _you _and Tonks and just how much Teddy misses you. Best moment of her life? The moment Sirius was born safe, after all the trouble she had carrying him. She'd give up everything she has, everything we have both worked for, if it meant you got another moment with your son. She hates waking up with the sun in her eyes but loves waking up to the sound of rain against the window. She secretly loves it, but would never admit to it, that I call her my witch. She's insanely possessive and jealous but hides it well. She has this obsessive thing about licking my neck when we're having sex, likes to bite the inside of my thighs too. Do you want me to carry on?" he asked. Looking into Remus' eyes he could still see he didn't understand, didn't believe that he could just _know. _

"My wife might not be an Auror but she fought at the very front lines of a War from the age of eleven to eighteen and she would never, _ever, _let someone get away with murdering her family. My Hermione's like a lioness, protecting her cubs. She couldn't stand knowing there was someone out there….just waiting for the chance to strike." Harry pulled his eyes away from his father's friend, his friend and pushed himself to his feet. "She'll find the one that killed me, and she will kill him."

"That doesn't mean-"

"And it'll kill her," he finished before Sirius could carry on.

Not wanting to here whatever they had to say in response, Harry turned and quickly walked through the front door of their new home.

* * *

"It's about time," Hermione smiled.

"I think that's my line," Harry said with a shocked laugh before launching himself at her.

He knew something had changed from the moment he stepping inside. Following the tugging in his chest, Harry walked towards the bedroom door. Through the open door he could see a bed that he hadn't put there, piled high with the same red and gold pillows that had littered their bed at Grimmauld since their wedding. There, sitting in the middle of them was his Hermione. She looked exactly the same, hair falling about her shoulders and a welcoming smile on her lips. Just for him.


End file.
